Aftershock
by KatBlue
Summary: Sequel to Spellbound. This will have everyone’s reactions to Buffy having sex with Spike and not beating him up for taking advantage and actually choosing Spike over Angel. Spuffy duh!Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Aftershock. Sequel to Spellbound. This will have everyone's reactions to Buffy having sex with Spike and not beating him up for taking advantage and actually choosing Spike over Angel.

The next morning, Buffy was snuggled up with Spike. The whole thing about him not having a heartbeat felt strange to Buffy at first, but she learnt to deal with it. The sex part paid off.

Suddenly, Buffy feels a rumbling. She thought that she was imagining the Earth was moving, but it wakes Spike up.

"Luv?" says Spike as he tries to shake Buffy awake.

"What?" asks Buffy still with her eyes closed. "Wow, Spike, it was so good that the Earth feels like it's shaking."

"Um, luv, it is." Buffy opens her eyes and feels the shake.

"Oh my gosh." They grab the blanket to cover themselves and run over to the doorway. Spike holds Buffy close as the quake passes.

"Wow." Buffy looks at Spike, who is still holding on tight to her.

"What?"

"That was my first earthquake."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that was pretty neat." Buffy laughs and smiles. She leans in and kisses him on the lips. When they release, Joyce comes walking down the hallway. She is shocked that she sees her daughter in a blanket with a man. Buffy sees her mother and is surprised that she saw them. She pushes Spike into her room. Buffy holds onto her blanket and Spike falls into the room naked.

"What is going on here, Buffy?" Joyce says. Buffy walks over to her mother and holds her back. "Who is that man?"

"Mom, don't get so excited of what you saw," says Buffy. "It isn't what you think."

"Oh, right. You weren't having sex with him in your room."

"Okay, so it is what you think."

"You have a nice Halloween? Cause that's the last time you are going out for three months. You're grounded."

"Mom!"

"Don't mom me."

"Well, to tell you something. I had the best Halloween. We did it three times." Joyce walks over to her daughter. Buffy's eyes widen. Joyce pushes Buffy out of the way and enters her room.

"What's your name?" Spike looks up at Joyce as he grabs his duster.

"Um, Spike," replies Spike a little nervous since Joyce looked really angry.

"Where did you meet?"

"He is someone I met in the Halloween program," says Buffy.

"Who are you dressed as?" asks Joyce looking at him.

"Rocker Billy Idol."

"Oh." Joyce puts her hand on her head and looks at Buffy, who is really upset that her mother had to find out about this like this. "Okay. Why don't you get dressed. In the bathroom." Buffy nods her head. "We'll talk about this later." Joyce leaves the room. She closes the door.

"Whoa, that was a close one," says Spike. Spike takes large unneeded breaths and then he gives her a grin. Buffy walks over to Spike and wraps her hand around him. She pulls him close to her and kisses him on the lips. Then she bends down to get her clothes from the floor. Spike sits down on the bed and sees that the sun is coming up.

"I better go," says Spike as he gets up from the bed. Buffy looks up at Spike. "Sun's almost up." Buffy sits down on the bed, with her clothes in her hands.

"Right," says Buffy. "But could you close your eyes for a minute?"

"Okay." Buffy sneakily grabs his duster, drops the blanket she is wearing on the floor, and puts the duster on. She feels the warmth of it and Spike's scent in it.

"You're right, this does feel good." Spike opens his eyes and sees Buffy wearing his duster.

"Hey, get out of that."

"It looks good on me." She begins to model for him as she hugs her body with it. Spike walks up to her and grabs her by the waist.

"It looks better off." Buffy gives him a pout. "Don't give me that."

"Give you what?" Buffy smirks at him, knowing that she has found a weak spot.

"That." Spike indicates her pouty lips.

"You mean this?" Buffy begins to bat her eyes and show more lip.

"Oh, pouty! Look at that lip... gonna get it... gonna get it..." Buffy smiles and giggles as Spike kisses her, sucking her pouty lips.

"Maybe you should go," says Buffy after Spike releases her from their long kiss. "I have to go to school."

"Right then." Spike pulls away. "How about giving me my duster back?"

"Okay, but you have to turn around." Spike glares at her, but turns around. Buffy takes off the duster and puts on her clothes and then puts the duster on him.

"Thanks."

"Boy, your bad ass image has totally gone out the window, William the Bloody." Buffy smiles at him. Spike sighs and gives her smirk.

"I was this close to biting you." He shows her with his fingers an inch.

"But you didn't. Why not? I was easy prey."

"I guess I like you. Gotta say it. You're hot, Slayer." Buffy blushes.

"Thanks." She caresses his cheek and then kisses his cheek lightly. "I won't keep you. I don't want you to be a big pile of dust."

"Right." Spike walks over to the door.

"Spike?" Spike turns around. "When you're not terrorizing innocent victims, you wanna go out some time?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, preferably at night. I don't look that great in direct sunlight."

"I'd like that." Spike walks out of her room. Buffy takes a deep breath and sighs. She then starts to make her bed and could still smell the scent of Spike on the sheets.

Later on, she had a talk with her mom about the whole sex with a boy you've only known for one night.

"Mom, I'm almost seventeen and I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions," says Buffy.

"Buffy, I know you are getting to an age where you think that you need to have sex and go out with different guys all at the same time, but you don't have to rush into that," says Joyce. "I'm surprised that you did this under my house without me knowing. I do have one question."

"What?"

"That was your first time?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do. I have to explain a lot to the guys why disappear last night, but I will explain everything."

"I had a word with your friend. He was very kind and talked about you like if you were his whole world. He really likes you."

"I like him, too. I mean, this is not the first time I met him. We've crossed paths before."

"Yes, he does look familiar."

"Remember, he is kind and friendly and I gotta go." Buffy grabs her things and heads out the door.

When Buffy gets to school, Xander and Willow run over to her and hug her. They quickly take her to the library. As they enter the room, Giles is pleased that Buffy is okay.

"Where were you, Buffy, we were looking everywhere for you?" asks Willow.

"I sort of ran away and hid," says Buffy as she sits on top of the table. "I was really freaked out, well; at least my costume person was freaked out. I hid in a warehouse between some boxes and when the spell was over, I just went home. I was very confused at first and kind of tired of running."

"Oh, I see," says Giles. "I'm glad that you are okay."

"Thanks."

"Well, Buff, good that you're okay and explain everything," says Xander.

"Yeah, but you still have to explain to Angel," says Willow. "He was so worried about you. He went grrr and it was really sexy." Giles and Xander look at her. "In a not so good way."

"I know," says Buffy. "I'll talk to him after school." Buffy gets off the table and starts to walk out of the library. "I'll see you guys later."

"Okay," says Willow.

"There's something up," says Xander. Giles and Willow look at Xander and are in shock that Xander is being a little more intuitive than usual.

"What are you saying, Xander?" asks Willow. "That Buffy is hiding something?"

"Yeah, and I don't think that we will take it well."

"How did you get that notion?" asks Giles.

"Oh, it's intellect. I got some, too." Xander leaves the library.

After school, Buffy heads over to Angel's. Xander decides to follow her. He still has his soldier skills and uses them to follow Buffy without her noticing. Buffy isn't noticing anything because she is thinking about what to say to Angel when she gets to his place. Xander had not noticed that someone was following him.

"Will," says Xander. "What are you doing here?"

"Following you following Buffy," says Willow.

"I'm not following Buffy." Willow gives Xander a look.

"Okay, so I'm following Buffy."

"Why?"

"Cause she is hiding something and I'm going to find out."

Buffy knocks at Angel's door and he opens it. He is surprised and happy to see Buffy at his door.

"Buffy," says Angel. "I'm so glad to see you. Are you okay?"

"I'm good," says Buffy. Angel invites her in. Willow and Xander make it to Angel's door and peek through a small window by the door.

Angel faces Buffy and notices something different about her. She looks nervous and is not looking at him straight in the eyes. He walks over to her.

"Buffy?" says Angel. Buffy looks up at him and takes a deep breath.

"Angel, I have something to tell you," says Buffy. Angel looks at her, with a serious face.

"Spike." Buffy's eyes widen when Angel says that name.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can smell him on you. All over you."

"Okay, I lied a little. I was in the warehouse with Spike and we…"

"Had sex." Buffy nods her head. "Why?"

"There are two people in a relationship and by far we are not doing our fair share of it. I think I love him and I'm sorry if that hurts you so much. It hurts me to say it."

"Buffy, what are you thinking? He's killed people for many years."

"I can't judge him for the things that he has done because I know that you killed people as well. I never judge you for that." Angel rolls his eyes.

"He has no soul. He's using you. Buffy, can't you see this?"

"No, I don't. Because it isn't true. He was inches away from biting me and he didn't. That proves to me everything." Angel sighs and sits down on his bed. "I'm sorry. I thought that you needed to know. That's why I came here."

"I see."

"I'm going to go." Buffy heads over to the door. Willow and Xander run away from the door. Buffy opens the door and turns to Angel. "Goodbye." Willow and Xander hide behind a wall as Buffy passes them without seeing them. They took a sigh of relief and watched Buffy go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Aftershock.

Didn't think I'd have a chapter 2 for this story, but I got some good ideas for it and they couldn't fit in one chapter. Enjoy.

"I wonder what happened?" says Willow. "Angel looked upset."

"I think she broke up with him," says Xander. "I kind of feel bad for the guy." Willow raises her eyebrow at Xander and looks at him.

"You feel bad for Angel?"

"Yeah, losing a girl like Buffy is hard."

"Why would she break up with him? Things were going so well."

"Don't know. I did make out some of the words that Angel said."

"What'd he say?"

"I think he said Spike."

"Spike? Isn't he that new vampire that Angel knows?"

"Yeah, and if I'm not mistaking, he said 'had sex.'"

"What?"

"I hope I got that wrong."

"We need to talk to her."

"We can't tell her we were following her. She'll slay us or something."

"What do we do?"

"We let everything take its course. She'll tell us when she is ready."

Meanwhile, Spike arrives at the warehouse and is greeted by Drusilla. She smells him, but Spike pushes her away.

"What's wrong, my sweet Spike?" asks Drusilla. "Were you a bad boy last night?" Drusilla starts to giggle. Spike looks at her, with a sad expression.

"It was wild last night," says Spike.

"I smell the Slayer on you."

"Yeah, we crossed paths."

"Did you get a taste?"

"No." Drusilla looks at him strangely.

"You laid with the Slayer. I can see it written in the air. My poor Spike. His obsession is his undoing." Drusilla pets Spike, but he pulls away.

"Obsession is right, luv. You know more than me about that."

"Use her, Spike. To get close. To get her family and friends. We'll feast on them and it would be a happy day." Drusilla starts to twirl around.

"No!" Drusilla stops and looks at Spike. "I won't do that." Drusilla puts a sad face like if she was about to cry because of Spike's harshness. "I love her."

"No one can bring you back from this. You are lost to me, my Spike." Drusilla sneers at him and starts to walk away. Spike looks at her and tilts his head.

Meanwhile at the Bronze, Buffy meets up with Willow and Xander. Buffy obviously had her mind set on other things than the band on the stage. Xander and Willow didn't say anything about it.

"So, Buffy, is Angel coming?" asks Willow.

"Huh?" says Buffy, finally paying attention to Willow.

"Angel."

"Oh, um, no."

"So, who are you looking for?"

"Nobody."

"Buff, you can tell us if you like," says Xander.

"Xander," says Willow. She kicks him in the shin.

"Ouch."

"What's up with you two?" asks Buffy.

"Nothing," says Willow. "This is a good song. Let's dance, Xander." She pulls him off of his chair and drags him over to the dance floor. "Nice going. Now she's on to us. What about the part that you said she'll tell us in her own time?"

"Sorry," says Xander. "You started with the questions."

"You guys," says Buffy walking over to them. "What's up?"

Xander and Willow turn to Buffy and bow their heads. Willow gets a worried look and then sighs.

"Promise not to stake us," says Willow.

"Why would I stake you?"

"Cause this is really not a friend thing to do. First of all, it was all Xander's idea."

"Hey," says Xander.

"Sorry," says Willow.

"What is it?" asks Buffy.

"We sort of followed you to Angel's today," says Willow.

"Really, why?"

"Because we kind of wanted to know why you were acting the way you were acting."

"So, you ready to tell us your secret?" says Xander.

The door to the Bronze opens and in comes Spike, with a scratch on his left cheek and dust all over his duster. He looks around for Buffy and he makes sure that she is not with her friends or the poof. Buffy sees him immediately.

"Mind if I show you?" asks Buffy. She heads over to where Spike is. He is next to the bar asking for beer. "Spike."

"I didn't think you'd want me around your friends," says Spike.

"What happened to you?"

"Drusilla."

"You had a fight?"

"Yeah, she wasn't too happy about us being together."

"Where is she now?"

"Dead."

"Wasn't she already…"

"Dead dead. I staked her. Didn't think I could do it, but I did. Part of me still didn't want to, but I was thinking that she'll probably come after you and your friends. That's what she wanted me to do."

"I can't believe you did that." Buffy caresses his bloody cheek and Spike winces. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Spike takes a sip of his beer.

"Come."

"What?"

"With me. I need to do something." Buffy drags Spike off the stool and over to where Willow and Xander are. "Guys, you know Spike."

"Yeah, he's evil," says Xander.

"Xander," says Willow hitting him again. "Go on, Buffy."

"Spike and I are together," says Buffy. "We had a little time last night to get to know each other." Buffy looks into Spike's blue eyes.

"So, you had sex," says Xander. He quickly gets up before Willow hits him again.

"Yes."

"Okay, Buff, another vampire? This has got to stop."

"I know, but Spike's different. He dusted Drusilla. I mean, that's gotta mean something."

"Well, I guess having two vampires on the side of good is pretty cool," says Willow. "And he is more attractive than Angel, but don't tell Angel I said that."

Spike grins at Willow. He knew he was going to like the red head. She is so sweet and innocent like the victims he likes picking at, but now he was going to be a friend to her. Spike sighs and thinks to himself, I can deal.

"Willow," says Xander. "He totally stole that look from Billy Idol."

"Did not," says Spike. "He stole it from me."

"Don't fight," says Buffy. "So, you guys are okay with this?"

"Yeah," replies Willow with a reassuring smile.

"Fine," says Xander. "You better treat her right, Spikey, or I'll have to stake you."

"Oh, I'm so scared," says Spike.

"Now all you have to do is tell Giles that you are in love with another vampire," says Willow.

"That should be easy," says Xander sarcastically. "Don't worry, Buffy, we'll be there for you. Way behind you."

"Gee, thanks," says Buffy. She turns to Spike and smiles at him. "We're going to go dance." Buffy pulls Spike to the dance floor.

"We are?" says Spike as he was pulled to the dance floor. Spike is very close to Buffy and she wraps her arms around his neck. He then puts his hands on her waist.

"See, everything is okay," says Buffy. She then lays her head on Spike's chest and they continue to dance.

"They are cute," says Willow as she watches them.

"More like puke," says Xander. "Willow, don't hit me again."

"Xander, we're Buffy's friends and we need to be supportive. Yeah, she is dating another vampire and from the same vampire family, but…"

"You've got nothing to say, missy." Xander sighs. "I guess if I can't have her, at least she's with someone that makes her happy. Kind of noticed that when he arrived. Anyways, never liked Angel period. Not because he is a vampire, but because he's just broody."

"Okay." Willow takes a sip of her drink as she watches Buffy dance with Spike. "Now I want my own vampire nice guy."

"Will, don't you start, too."


End file.
